lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The FairlyOddParents Premium Level Kit
The FairlyOddParents Premium Level Kit is a DLC level pack on lbp4 base on the nick show ''The Fairly OddParents ''and has five FairlyOddParents themed levels, four if excluding the Hub level, each fit for each of the seven heroes of craftworld. The pack contains many FairlyOddParents stickers, decorations, some objects, and costumes. Plot The Destructinator has recreated and return to take over Dimmsdale '''Sackboy and friends are there to destroy '''The Destructinator '''and his '''Eliminators '''Explore timmy's house, crocker's lab, '''Yugopotamia, and Unwish Island, Levels The DLC is a level pack that contains six levels: Fairy World The hub level is fairy world. In this level, you watch a cutscene where The Destructinator, the true main bad guy of Wishology!, is recreating by anti poof and The Destructinator '''turn anti poof into a '''Eliminators. so timmy teleported Sackboy and friends to Dimmsdale to save the town.and you are put into a level hub. There, timmy greets you and guides you until you go towards a level link towards timmy's house. (Read on to timmy's house to keep up) You finally have get keys, you can meet with timmy, congratulating you and the keys open the door to the The Destructinator '''boss fight. Timmy's House The level takes place inside Timmy's house, home of the turners. Here, Timmy takes you through the area, instructing you to find six of these orbs by looking through everywhere in each of the four places, and to get the keys. He also then introduces you to the flat toon, a special material that acts as a more odd type of drawing board that you to be flat. The material is used throughout the level as ways to traverse, not as actual wood. Unwish Island This level is on unwish island, the island of timmy's bad idea. As pillow, you fly and float across the ship in search for the key. Yugopotamia yugopotamia is the home of the Yugopotamian. In this planet, you find some six orb and the key that anti poof hide it from OddSock. Crooker's Lab So, the lair of the crazy fairy napper. As plunger, you will be sticking on walls to get through every nook and cranny to find that key. For some reason, even someguys goes to his lab. The Destructinator In this level, '''The Destructinator will try to shoot you in a pattern. First, it will shoot tiny lasers at you. Then, he will shoot two tiny lasers at a time. Next, he will shoot medium sized lasers at you. After that, he will shoot two medium lasers at a time. Finally, he will shoot four large lasers at you. Then, The Destructinator will try to crush you (if he does, you will die). Then cosmo or wanda will pass a star to you to throw at The Destructinator's brains. If you miss, you will get a second chance to hit the brain. But if you hit the brain, you will have to wait until the cycle finishes again. You will have to hit the brains 5 times and he blow up like last time. and a cutscene. where the destruction of the The Destructinator, and the praises the heroes. Prizes The pack along with levels, also has a brim total of 209 prizes to collect throughout the levels, including 54 decorations, 20 materials, 8 objects, 117 stickers, a dynamic loading Dimmsdale background (Dimmsdale is a home timmy and his friends), 6 interactive music tracks, and two sound objects. Costumes Timmy Turner (for sackperson) Crocker (for sackperson) Cosmo (for sackperson) Wanda (for sackperson) Jorgen Von Strangle (for big toggle) Category:Level Kits Category:Kits Category:LittleBigPlanet 4